Reaching For you
by AngelRockerBabe
Summary: What if Yu Xun pushed Yun Hai out of the way just as the gang member swung the iron baseball batt, hitting Yu Xun instead? There is going be regret and undying love and commitment.


Running from your feelings never solved any problems. Yet, Yu Xun did. With every confrontation between Yun Hai and herself, she knew they were opposites in every way. In the rain, after she lied to him, the moment she said the words "Because because in my heart, I don't love you." She felt sick. It torn her heart when she saw the heartbroken look upon his face.

In the end, she wanted to help him with the situation reguarding his family. When she touched his face, Yun Hai grabbed her hand. Even then Yu Xun could still see the love in his eyes only for her.

Why couldn't they have just written do the license plate? Yu Xun was a great fighter, Yun Hai could easily admit that. The leader of the gang landed next to the iron baseball batt. He wanted his revenge. He wanted the hurt the girl.

Yun Hai reacted quicky. "Yu Xun, look out!" He responded, protecting her with his body. Yu Xun only had a moment to push him out of the way. Yun Hai watched in horror as the iron baseball bat came down, hitting her head. A second later, her head was bleeding.

The man laughed. "You were really no match for me, kid." He turned the other gang members. "We are done here." They got back into the minivan and left the scene.

Yun Hai went over to her. He put pressure on her head to stop the blood a much as he could and then picked her up. He couldn't believe it. Why did she push him out of the way? All this time, she only saw him as a friend. She kept telling him over and over like a mantra that she loved Duan Mu.

Yet, without even thinking twice, she pushed him away and took the full force of the bat. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed. "Yu Xun! Yu Xun!" The attempt to call her was to no avail. Duan Mu drove up to the scene. "Yu Xun!" He called out. Duan Mu want over to Yun Hai.

Duan Mu watched him carefully. "Yun Hai, what happened?" Yun Hai said nothing and quickly put Yu Xun in the backseat of Duan Mu's car.  
>In a voice Duan Mu didn't even recognize as his, Yun Hai got in the back next to Yu Xun telling him, "You drive, I don't have the nerves."<p>

Duan listened as Yun Hai asked her to wake up. "Yu Xun! If you don't wake up, you'll miss your birthday party. Wake up so I can ask you Why you push me out of the way. All this time, I kept asking you and waited for you to tell me how you felt. You're a silly girl. A girl who knows how to be reserved. You know I would do anything to make sure you were never hurt." His head leaned on hers. "All your doing is making me worry."

With one hand, he held her to his chest. His other hand moved her bands out of the way and he could see the blood still oozing out. "If anyone had to have gotten hurt, it should have been me. There was no reason for you to get hurt. Your a girl so you shouldn't have gotten hurt. Come on, don't do this to me."

Yu Xun murmured softly, "Don't you know that I want you to be at my birthday party the most. I promise I'll never fight with you again, I'll never ague with you again. Sometimes, you are really controlling and you like to pick fight with me. But I know it's for my own good. Do you know, actually, when you smile you look so silly. You look like a grown child. Tell me you'll show up for my birthday party."

Duan Mu was absolutely quiet. All he could do was let Yu Xun blur out all her feelings.

Yun Hai couldn't help but smile. Yu Xun opened her eyes and glanced up at him. Was it a dream or did she say things she shouldn't have said? Yu Xun blinked twice and saw him smiling down at her. She shoved him away from her then gripped her head. Great, now she had a headache. "I should have left you to deal with them on your own."

Yun Hai continued to smile at her. "Duan Mu, stop the car for me."  
>Duan Mu glanced into his rear-view mirror to look at him but he spoke to Yu Xun. "Yu Xun, are you sure you alright?"<p>

Yun Hai glanced at her, waiting for her answer. "I'm fine. It's just a cut on the forehead." Yu Xun replied. "What if you have an eternal head injury?" Yun Hai asked suddenly, his eyes cast downward. His hand was over her hand. Yu Xun smiled with sarcasm. "I don't want to go. I'll have my mom and uncle worry when there's no reason too. You can see I'm fine."

Yun Hai smiled then moved closer to her. "Hey, who was the one earlier, that said in her sleep, that she will listen to everything I said?" He asked her quietly. Yu Xun bowed her head and bit her lip nervously. "You heard everything?" She asked.

Yun Hai couldn't stop smiling. "Yep. This time you can't lie even if you want too." Yun Hai looked at Duan Mu. "Duan Mu, my car?" Duan Mu made a U-turn and went back to Yun Hai's car.

Yu Xun took a breath. "I'm still not going."

Yun Hai smiled. This girl was going to be the end of him.

When Duan Mu parked his car, Yun Hai got out and went around and help the door open for Yu Xun. "I'll take you home." Duan Mu, in his normal voice, stated to Yu Xun.

Yu Xun couldn't decide. These two were both very nice men. How could she choose? Yun Hai held out his hand but then lowered it. "This time, I won't force you choose."

Yu Xun stared in the back of Duan Mu's form. "Duan Mu, I'm sorry." She replied. Duan sighed. But he had known this was the outcome. Yun Hai helped her out of the car. Duan Mu got out of his car. "When I saw you wake up, I realized you had made your final choice."

Yu Xun didn't want to hurt Duan Mu but he needed to know the truth. Yu Xun sighed. "Duan Mu, I admit I did like you before. When I lost you, it was unsettling for me." Yun Hai sighed and looked away from them. It hurt Yun Hai to remember he wasn't her first choice. "But tonight," Yu Xun continued before she could even dare to look into Yun Hai's eyes. "I realized I need to be open with my feelings. The moment I shoved him out of the way, I was glad. The moment I thought Yun Hai was going to he hurt, I was fulled with heartache."

Yu Hai glanced at Yu Xun. She did love him. Duan Mu sighed. "I know. I knew you've always loved Yun Hai." He stated glancing directly into her eyes. He paid attention to Yun Hai. Duan Mu gripped Yun Hai's jacket. "You win. You better cherish her now. If you make her cry again, I'll send you into next Tuesday." Duan Mu gave a small smile. "I'm going to go. I don't want to stay here and be the third wheel any longer." Duan Mu got back in his car. Yun Hai stepped forward and knocked on the glass window. It was his job to make sure their friendship was still there. The hand fist signified that it was.

They watched Duan Mu drive away.

When he was gone, Yun Hai turned around, shrugged off his jacket and walked closer to her. He wrapped it around her. Yu Xun needed a moment to compose herself so she would be able to look into his eyes. He glanced down at her. In a soft voice, he said, "Did you know when I heard you earlier tonight, I felt so relieved."

Yun Hai bent his head and she was caught in a captivated kiss. He embraced her tightly before he pulled away.


End file.
